Soaring the the Skies
by Jinn Twins
Summary: A sweet and cute shounenai fanfic, written as a possible addon to a scene. Rated K, for romance. Pairing is Tsukasa Tomonori. R&R.


Disclaimer: I'm not the creator or owner of these characters. I'm not that good. Sorry, but I'm not. So don't sue me, please. I don't want to be sued. Hee-hee. Redundancy is fun.

And the first few lines of dialouge are actually directly from the book, so... sorry... I needed a base.

A relatively mild 'orange', as it's not a sexual fic, but more a sweet pre-lemon fic. Tomonori and Tsukasa pairing here. One-panel. Slight slash.

Yes, it is shounen-ai, but how did you get through the series if you had a problem with bisexuality...

* * *

Tsukasa was home alone, sitting idly on the floor in his room, allowing his mind to wander. With a small sigh, the blonde-headed eraser turned his thoughts to his mentor, teacher, and perhaps someday his love.

A few moments later he heard the teacher, Tomonori Nakaura, and rose to his feet a bit unsteadily in an attempt to greet him properly.

"Tsukasa? Are you here?" Tomonori called, requesting the boy's presence.

"Tomonori-san?" came a soft, small voice, directly from behind him, quietly asking of Tomonori at the same time, "You're home late."

"I'm sorry, I was held up at school," the young teacher replied, setting his bag of books near the door's threshold.

"Oh." Tsukasa said, a little gentler and less demanding than stating a fact. He had probably been daydreaming again, Tomonori mused, as he was prone to much of the time. It was so hard to believe he was sixteen, for he seemed so much a child and less an adult than anyone. He was a beautiful creature, not born for this world, for the injustice and cruelty. He was fragile, constantly needing attention. Tomonori didn't mind giving it though; if there was anything he would prefer to do, it would be to take time with Amou Tsukasa and talk to him, anything to be a better father or at least a guardian figure. He tried to be Amou's shield from the world, his protector and father. Though at times, it seemed a bit, well, _deeper_...

Amou at the same time looked troubled. He was uneasy for some reason, nervously standing before Tomonori rather than go back to his daydreams or retreat elsewhere.

"Are you alright, Amou?" Tomonori reverted to his first name in an attempt to gain Tsukasa's attention.

"Yes, I was daydreaming, I was about to make dinner." Suddenly the teen smiled in a futile try to lighten up the mood in the room, it was beginning to feel a little... odd, he decided.

_Wait._

"Tsukasa," Tomonori started, and just as abruptly halted, choosing his words carefully. "Isn't there something...that you wanted to tell me..?"

The boy halted and turned, startled. Did that mean he already knew? Could he be in danger of getting thrown out? It couldn't turn out like this! Didn't he know that...but he spoke anyway.

"...what?"

"I just thought that you might have been keeping something from me.." Tomonori said, quietly, averting his eyes in apology.

"Tomonori-san..." Tsukasa trailed off, not bothering to finish his sentence, backing off slowly with his hands outspread in shame, or perhaps in openness. He wasn't sure.

Suddenly, closing his eyes, feathered wings of white sprang forth, somehow not ripping through his soft and worn shirt.

"I- I think this is what I am..." again he trailed off. The worst that could happen was him getting cast out in shame by his mentor, and he fully expected that to happen. This instant. Hearing his heartbeats in his mind, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side in genuine sadness.

Suddenly he felt arms enfold him, and a warm body holding him closely. Amou's heartbeat raced. Could it be? Could he actually be...loved...in return? He had never been close to Tomonori, not really. But now...could this be a dream?

It all seemed unreal, disconnected from reality. Passion encircled them, carefully choosing the pair to greet tonight.

Amou looked up as Tomonori looked down, and their lips met, slowly and tentatively kissing and tasting one another.

As they gently broke apart, Tomonori began to carefully reach forward for another, and then another... they embraced, close to one another, and Tsukasa and Tomonori slowly began to push past the boundaries of conventional right and wrong, kissing more and more hungrily, tasting each other on their lips more and more passionately, finally getting to more. Tsukasa felt Tomonori open his mouth, push past his lips... his tongue teased the other, older male's, filling him with a warmth he hoped never to forget.

Shyly, yet almost seductively smiling, Tsukasa led the way to his own dreams, fantasies, and love. For once, overcoming his fears of being noticed, or even mentioned, he pulled Tomonori down to the mattress... at the same time Tomonori began kissing him delicately along the jawline, hands beginning to move downward and take on a life of their own.

* * *

Cute, yeah?

This is Anij writing this, not my twin.

So don't get fooled; I'm the one who writes the romance and angsty stuff here... really hope you enjoyed it.

Review please!


End file.
